Evil Smasher
The is a Assault Rifle manufactured by Torgue. Special Weapon Effects Below-average overall weapon stats. Has a small chance on reload to "up" the weapon's stats temporarily. This effect can only happen once, without abusing the glitch. Adds 100K damage, 17 ammo, and increases fire rate and accuracy. Description The Evil Smasher is an assault rifle modified by Marcus. The gun appears to be cheaply made; certain parts have the color and texture of corroded copper, while others are painted pure white and covered in doodles. Marcus likely refurbished an old, low-quality gun specifically for the purpose of conning Kai out of two million dollars, which would explain the Evil Smasher's mediocre stats. Properties The Evil Smasher is actually a fairly sub-standard weapon that is afflicted with a game-breaking glitch which allows it to transfer its unique ability to all weapon slots. For some reason, this allows the Evil Smasher effect to also be applied multiple times. The Evil Smasher effect is actually bound to the weapon-slot itself and not the weapon. Switching during the reload moves the leveling-effect to another slot and by doing this with the next weapon, it can be replicated to all slots. Every weapon-slot which has the Evil Smasher-effect shares the Evil Smasher weapon-level as weapon. Thus, acquiring a Teir-10 powerup gives it to all weapons equipped if the player has used the glitch. It is almost impossible for the Evil Smasher(or any weapon sharing the effects) to reach base-stats upon reload if the glitch has been abused for long enough. Once level 10 can be reached, almost every single reload will result in at least Level 2, very rarely Level 1, and usually Level 4 or above. This is because the glitch adds more "Evil Smasher"-effects and by doing so, makes it possible for the effect to happen multiple times. There does not appear to be a limit to how powerful the Evil Smasher can get because of this, but it is not how the gun is meant to work. Stats Gained Per Power-level: Clip: +17 Damage: +100K Fire Rate: ??? Accuracy: ??? Notes Glitch There is a glitch where the Evil Smasher "power-up" effect applies to other equipped guns. This glitch is present as of Patch 1.3.1. To farm the glitch for additional power-levels, quickly switch from the Evil Smasher when reloading then back to it. Over time the effect will be replicated more and more, thus allowing multiple stacks of the bonus to occur without limit for the maximum capacity. As soon as the power-up sound and visual cue occur on the Evil Smasher, and if player swaps the Evil Smasher right away, the power-up effects of the Evil Smasher will now apply to the newly swapped weapon, and stacks on top of the weapon's other properties. ALL weapons in active slots now inherit ALL of the Evil Smasher's special property of powering up (i.e. chance to power-up after reload, with same explosion and power-up sound). Take this example. Say when reloading the Evil Smasher, the cues indicate the next magazine will be at the highest power-up level. If the player switches immediately to, say, Infinity, before Evil Smasher finishes reloading, Infinity now has increased magazine size, improved damage, fire rate and recoil reduction proportional to the Evil Smasher's highest power-up level. Even though the normal Infinity property of having a magazine size of 1 is "overwritten" by the Evil Smasher power-up, Infinity's other original properties (never using ammo and bullet spread looks like infinity symbol) remain. When combined with the Infinity repeater pistol in the stated manner and The Bee, and due to the dramatic increase to fire rate, the player can kill any of the Invincible foes in a matter of seconds (usually less than five seconds, even on True Vault Hunter Mode). For example, Voracidous the Invincible can be killed before Chief Ngwatu spawns, and Hyperius the Invincible even before his loader minions have time to make it invulnerable. This exploit has, as such, game breaking effects. Also, when using this glitch with Voracidous, he will instantly respawn after going outside of the fightning area, without the need to pay Eridium again or rezone. This power-up effect applies to all weapons in active slots until the current game session ends, or switching back to Evil Smasher. It does not go away even after respawn, fast travel or entering inventory menu. In multiplayer session, the magazine count may reset to base stat after fast travel, still all of the Evil Smasher properties remain. This glitch is most noticeable for weapons with low magazine sizes, such as Rocket Launchers and Sniper Rifles. Rocket Launchers under this glitch can easily have magazine sizes above 27, more than the maximum a normal backpack can hold.